In the rain, while no one watches
by Roxas-Likes-Icecream
Summary: Axel and Roxas having sex in the rain. Any questions?
1. Sweetness in the rain

_This is what inspired this story,_

_1)__ It was __pouring __rain this evening_

_2) Rain and Akuroku together would be sexy_

_3) It sounds like a good idea!_

_So here it is! My second story!_

_Disclaimers: Roxas and Axel are not mine._

_Warnings: Smex in the rain, don't like? Then don't blame me if you read this!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Roxas pov)_

I was waiting in the pouring rain, in a dirty alley, for the person I love, Axel.

I know he hates rain, but he said he'd do _anything_ to see me. But he was already an _hour_ late. Maybe he doesn't like rain more than he likes me…

But that thought was suddenly washed away as I felt two strong but gentle arms wrap themselves around me, warming me up the moment they came into contact with me. And then suddenly, a very familiar voice, the voice I'd been waiting for, spoke to me.

"I'm sorry I was late, Roxas. But it was hard to walk through the rain when it was pouring down on me and since I hate it, it was so much worse." Was his reply.

As he ran his hands up under my shirt I purred a response to his answer,

"Its okay, better late than never, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…" He said as my shirt was lifted over my head, and then he started his exploring every square inch of the bear skin on my chest.

I moaned every time he would lick or bite my warm, sensitive skin. He reached one of my nipples and, of course, took the time to suck and lick it gently. I was gasping and pleading for him to travel further down.

He would always make me nude before him so he would be more 'excited' and get his clothes off faster. But I didn't care, as long as we made love.

My belt and pants were soon somewhere on the ground getting soaked by the rain along with my shoes and shirt. Leaving me shivering with anticipation and coldness in the rain, almost completely naked.

Axel liked me like this, almost fading away from reality, but can still feel what he does to me.

He started to get rid of his clothes too. Removing his jacket, shirt, shoes, and belt. But nothing more. That's also when he decided to find a dry spot and lay me down there, discarding my boxers.

The cold air rushing up to my arousal, made me moan. Axel, while I was moaning, ripped off the last of his clothes and asked,

"Are you sure about doing it here?" He asked, not wanting anyone to see us.

"Y-Yes! J-J-Just do it!" I screamed through ecstasy.

"Alright…" He said as he slowly added a finger to my entrance.

"A-Ah!" I moaned as the finger came in and out of me at a slow pace.

But before I could even react to the finger, I found another one added inside of me, scissoring and looking for my spot. And my spot wasn't very good at hiding as I arched up into the touch as I yelled out.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes! Oh god!" was the only thing Axel wanted to hear as he bombarded the spot with the two fingers plus the one he had just added. But soon, to my dismay, the fingers and cries were gone, but soon the fingers were replaced with something much better.

As Axel squeezed into me, I couldn't help but scream and cry out. When he was as far as he could get inside of me, He started thrusting slowly. This made me scream, but not as loud. So I decided to demand Axel go faster.

"A-Axel, A-Ah! Faster. P-please!" I begged. Axel smirked, getting just what he wanted. He then started to pound into me with all the force he could find within himself.

I screamed out. Calling the only name that I loved.

"AXEL! Mmmm!" Yep. He had found that spot yet again. And I could only find myself giving into him. I think he was close to the edge, because he started pumping, and my vision was gone. I screamed out only moments later, coming on the both of us.

Axel came deep inside of me only seconds after I came, and he collapsed on top of me. He reached out and grabbed our clothes and started to dress the both of us, not wanting people who walk by to see anything.

Once we were dressed, he picked me up, and took me back to his house. And once we got there, we both collapsed on his couch and fell into a deep sleep. Too tired to even say goodnight to each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------

_Please tell if you liked this __story! But it's going to be continued!_

_So tell me what you think ok? But only if you want to. Because I really like this story!_


	2. What? More smex? barely

_Ok! So this is chapter two and I only go three reviews… Oh well! Anyway, I will make this chapter longer than the other. Sorry 1 is so short…… I was only test the story to see if it would get noticed… _

_So here are the thank you's for chapter 1!_

_I-wind alchemist-I: Thank you, and sometimes I too wish to be a passer by… XD_

_Tuse: Here's your longer chapter! _

_Erinicole12: I have read some stuff of yours and I think I reviewed__ one story._

_Disclaimers: NOTHING belongs to me, a loser who only has dreams of yaoi…_

_Warnings: Did I give these last time? OO; Akuroku yaoiness and other stuff I guess…__ Like language, (But just once or twice…)_

_Now to the story!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Axel pov)_

I woke up next to Roxas on my couch. It was a day ago, and after remembering what we did in a soaking alley way made me kind of smile and feel proud that Roxas would like to have sex anywhere with me.

Roxas suddenly fluttered his eyes open, and looked up at me, smiling and those big dark blue eyes locking with my emerald green eyes. We just stared at each other for a minute, admiring one another's beauty.

"Roxas, you're so cute…" I whispered as Roxas leaned into me.

Beginning to kiss each other, we thought of nothing and only lived in that loving passion of the kiss. Roxas was getting bored and I could tell because he was barely trying to kiss me back. So I inserted my tongue, and that's when he began getting eager.

We weren't going to start fucking like rabbits again, but we did get naked. But realizing that it was too cold in my house to stay naked, we re-clothed ourselves.

"You want any thing, Roxas? Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?" I just wanted to satisfy him as long as I could.

"Sure, Axel. I'll have some green tea." He's so cute, picking the healthiest of all three…

"I'm on it then!" I called to him from the kitchen.

I heard his soft feet pit-patting on the cold, hard, tile flooring. He came in to help me I suppose.

"You want help?" My sweet little angel…

"Sure. Do you want to get the tea bags out and start up the stove?" He suddenly pouted at this.

"Why did you give me the easier jobs? Am I weak t you?" He's so… sexy when he's mad…

"No, Roxas. It's just the jobs I _happened_ to give you…" I replied, hoping he would believe this.

"Ok, good…" He pouted a little less, but he still wasn't that happy.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing, but do you really think I couldn't handle myself if I was alone?" He was unsure.

"Well I might've said you were graceful if you hadn't just spilled all of the tea onto the table….." I chuckled.

"Wha? -- OH MY GOD SORRY!" Roxas screamed at the tea now spilling on all of his clothes.

"Are you ok?!" I yelled as I started wiping him off with a nearby towel that I grabbed.

"Y-yeah… But my clothes are _ruined_." He said giggling a little.

"They are ruined. But I'm sure they can get clean." I laughed along with them.

"I know, that's why I'm going to wash them now." Was he leaving already?

"Are you going home?" I asked.

"Not in _this_ weather in already wet and cold clothes!" He smiled up at me.

"Alright. Then what are you gonna wear?" I had no clue as what was to be said next.

"I'll borrow some of yours! Is that ok with you?" He asked so innocently.

"That's fine." I said, walking to my room to grab some clothes.

When I came back, I found a naked, wet, Roxas. And I couldn't help but stare him down. He was blushing, but I didn't care, I wanted to have a good long look of my Roxas. I deserved it anyway.

"Axel, can I have the clothes?" Roxas asked, still as crimson as my hair. But like I was gonna give up my chance to have my way with a naked Roxas that was practically begging for me to fuck him.

I just walked over to Roxas, grabbed his wrists, and pinned him to my couch. He looked scared and excited at the same time, if that's possible. But still, more excited than scared.

"A-Axel… please don't… not now…" He didn't convince me that he didn't want to get down and dirty with me so I said,

"Well, I really want me some Roxas right now…" I said, making Roxas's eyes grow wide, and then close as I kissed him passionately. He responded, moaning into the kiss, and as we parted to catch our breath, he panted out to me,

"T-take your c-clothes off!" He yelled and panted at the same time.

Respecting his wishes, I removed my own clothes, but very slowly… making Roxas shiver and fidget more.

"JUST T-TAKE THEM OFF!" he wasn't getting turned on any more. And was pissed as a dog in heat. Speaking of dogs, I really wanted to try doggy style, but I'm sure Roxas might not like it…

But, as if god had answered my prayers, Roxas moaned,

"Axel…? D-do you wanna, do me d-doggy style?" MORE THAN ANYTHING!

The funny thing is, I hadn't even stretched Roxas out yet. But god, was this gonna be good! I was already hard by how Roxas was moaning, but now he wanted me to do him like dogs would do each other! I was either very lucky or just really turned Roxas on.

Roxas got up from under me to bend over for me to begin. I got up as well and walked over to him.

"You sure you wanna do this now?" I asked seeing if he had any second thoughts.

"No. Just do me already!" He was always a demanding little booger.

"Fine, but don't complain if it hurts!" I called to him.

When I entered Roxas, he moaned so loud, you would have thought he was in pain. But he wasn't. He told me to start moving. I was about to, but then I heard something that totally distracted both me and Roxas…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok so was this better? I love putting strange things in stories! So tell me if you like it!_


	3. Lovemaking and Sex are different

_Hello kind readers, I decided to clean and finish up some of my stories._

_And oh my god…_

_A bit more than a year has passed_

_And this isn't done yet... Wow…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The doorbell…

The most horrifying sound to ever fill my ears, and it was even worse because Roxas didn't even notice.

And when I heard the door knob starting to turn, I freaked more. But when it opened and revealed to the visitor that we were 'busy' and we were very afraid of their presence…well, they looked very calm and cool about it.

"Hey, Ax. Busy? I just have to raid your refrigerator and I'll go into your room and go on the computer 'kay?" Said our new guest, Riku.

Roxas finally noticed the other man's presence and opened his eyes wide and immediately blushed, clenched his eyes shut, and cuddled upward toward me, unable to hide his embarrassment.

"S'okay Roxas, this isn't the first time I've seen this happening you know that." He said in a cool tone that made Roxas yell for once.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU PEVERTED SICK BASTARD THAT NEEDS TO LEARN ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S _PRIVACY_!!" Roxas screamed at him, making us all go quiet for a moment; I stared at him in a very surprised manner. He just returned to his normal shy, wide eyed expression with a new very deep red blush upon his nice face.

Then, I began laughing hysterically at how Roxas had just owned Riku's sorry ass. Riku just kinda did a shrug like movement, and walked into my bedroom. And then I looked at Roxas with a lusty smirk on my face, indicating that we were about to screw like rabbits once more. That is… until Sora burst through the door as well…

"Hi Roxy, glad to see you losing your virginity for what is it? The fiftieth time? And Hi Axel, nice to see you taking my brother's innocence away for the fiftieth time. Now, have either of you seen Riku? Is he here?" The bouncy, multi subject juggling brunette asked.

Roxas has a 'not happy Roxas' face on and couldn't help getting up from under me, grab his underwear and put them on, walked to Sora, and smacked him so hard I'm surprised he remembers his name.

"Rox, why'd you do that!?" Sora yelled.

"Because you and your piece of shit boyfriend Riku ruined our peace!" Roxas screamed and smacked him once more.

"Oh, so Riku is here?"

'_Sora, Sora, Sora, you're not gonna have a head if you keep this up.' _I thought quietly to myself.

That's when Roxas pulled the pout. At _me _nonetheless. He had turned my direction and _pouted._ Obviously stating that he wanted me to throw Riku and Sora into a garbage can somewhere and let them fuck in some nice, shiny, trash. Like they deserved, so thought by Roxas.

Riku quickly came into the room, probably from the screaming, and saw the twins standing there. Roxas barely dressed, and Sora drenched from the rain that had continued to pour. When Sora spotted Riku, his eyes lit up, and he stared at Riku while… _pouting. _The twins wanted us to do something about whatever they were fighting over, which, to me, was pointless.

So I looked to Riku and Riku looked to me, and we both nodded. Riku went over to Sora, the pout melting from his face and turned to surprise and confusion as Riku picked the boy up, and he walked him outside to go to their house most likely.

I, on the other hand, grabbed Roxas by the hips and pulled him near me. Purring into his ear and making him shiver. I smirked against the blonde in my arms, putting him back into shy, defenseless mode. This I liked. Then I licked his ear and he moaned a bit. And me, being the prize winning smirker, smirked even wider. Roxas was just blushing and turning horny once more. Since he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers at the moment, it was easy to feel up his body, and touch him in sweet, yet possessive ways.

I got to his chest, licking down from his ear, to his neck, to his chest, both nipples, and belly button. Slowly tracing my tongue on each. Causing Roxas to moan like a good little boy would…

"Oooh, Axel…" Music to my ears…

I pulled away from my little lover for moment, so I could pull his boxers away and proceed to fuck him senselessly. But I found, as I looked down at him, that he was smiling up at me even though his eyes were completely fogged by the lust, but he still looked so sincere. And I smiled back at him. Knowing full well now, that this wasn't going to be what it was like out in the rain a while ago, no. It was going to be… passionate. It was going to be love-making. Slow, steady, and loving. Like it should be

And as I pulled down the only clothing that was keeping us apart, we were both smiling at each other. Knowing full well what the other was thinking. And that those thoughts warmed us both completely.

When Roxas was finally naked, we both just paused, one moment to look at the other, before we lose our minds in the senseless world of intimacy. I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before pushing into his fragile body slowly and lovingly. Kissing him anywhere I could reach as a makeshift apology for hurting him; if I did.

And, when he was done adjusting, I started to move slowly and lovingly. Exactly as we planned. And Roxas still moaned exceptionally loud. My pace sped up a bit, and I started moving in and out, in and out, faster.

"A-Axel…I lo-ve you!" Roxas' moans and screams started becoming louder and sweeter to my ears as I lost myself in his deep depths of beauty and warmth.

"Roxas… I love you too…!" I groaned back at him.

Together we picked more speed and we felt more like we were connected rather than having sex. Because we knew it was more.

"Axel! Axel, I-I'm about to cum! Mm!" My beautiful blonde screamed. Cumming as he did so.

"Damn, Rox… ah…"

The sweet sight of Roxas cumming made me lose it and spill my white liquid heat into his delicate body. But I didn't fall atop him, because I wanted to make him comfortable. So I picked him up, and somehow managed to get to my bedroom, to the bed, and lay down with Roxas. Still panting, still awake, and still looking at him. I smiled at him with love in my gaze as he drifted to sleep in my arms. And I watched him for only moments before falling into my own peaceful slumber.

And the next morning when I woke up, and saw that more rain was gently tapping at my window and Roxas was still at my side, I realized that maybe the rain isn't so bad.

------

_Finally finished this one! Again, I must stress how sorry I am for not posting in a little more than a YEAR for this one…_


End file.
